


Clean Sheets

by KadyLecter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, Watersports, just full filling my pee fantasy again LOL, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyLecter/pseuds/KadyLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren needs to pee, but Levi needs to get his cock tended to. </p><p>Little tidbit at the end: Armin enjoys his night-time incontinence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> omorashi/pee/watersports etc etc so please don't comment at the end saying how funny it is, or how dumb because yes i know. 
> 
> just contributing to aot pees! 
> 
> have fun!

“Corporal, I’ve got some papers from the head office for you to sign.” Eren called through the open door, a stack of papers teetering dangerously in his arms. He’d been running around the whole day under orders from the higher ups and a slight spot of chasing Jean around to blacken one eye of his, and he hadn’t had a single break – leading to him needing the toilet urgently. “Can you please take them?”

“Huh?” Levi asked, annoyed. “Can’t you make Erwin or someone else like that with a stick up his ass to do it?”

“Don’t let the Commander hear you say that, Captain!” Eren half laughed, kicking the door shut behind him as he dumped the papers on a side table. “Now, may I excuse myself?”

“The fuck is with your formality?” Levi frowned, placing his hands on his knees as he sat at his desk. “You’d think we weren’t fucking all night, with all your sirs and madams and graces. You think you’re better than me, huh?”

“Well, not by that much.” Eren smiled, before crinkling his eyes to show that he was joking. His bladder was swollen slightly, and pressed against the tight bands of his 3DMG gear, so he pressed his legs slightly closer together, biting his lips. “Can I go, Levi?”

“I decided I like Captain better.” Levi raised his thin brows, and scraped his chair back from the desk, getting up slowly. He walked around, inspecting the whiteness of the sheets on his bed, and looked backward at Eren, who fidgeted slightly. “I really don’t want to ruin my sheets today. But I’ve been….shall we say…. hungering for you for a while. Got a little problem, right where it fucking matters.”

He tapped his crotch crudely, where it stood out against his white pants.

“What have you been doing to get yourself all het-up like that, Corporal?” Eren moved a hand toward his own crotch and pressed slightly, the pressure in his bladder was being heavier and there was now, he presumed, a high chance he would leak into his pants before he could get to the bathroom.

“Thinking of your damn ass, you fucking ingrate.” Levi snarled as he undid his straps and pulled out his thickened cock, giving it a few slow strokes as he ran his eyes up and down Eren. “Well?”

“Er, all right.” Eren agreed, shrugging, but a sudden pain made him stop and cross his legs. He felt the tiniest of damps by his briefs and prayed it wouldn’t show when Levi inevitably took them off. “Levi, the problem is…”

“Yes.” Levi hissed and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of his pants, his nipples hardening under his shirt. He began unbuttoning it. “Yes, you’ve got to piss like a fucking child, yes, I know that, Eren. Do I look fucking blind?”

“Well, you did want clean sheets.” Eren took off his own shirt, and crossed his legs tightly as he peeled the tight pants down his legs. His cock was stirring with interest – the shameful thing would even neglect pissing to do the more sinful duty. “If we fuck like this your sheets are going to be filthy.”

Levi moved forward, the strength of his push sending Eren back into the bed. The jolt of his soft fall jarred his bladder, and he moved both hands to his half-hard cock, praying he wouldn’t pee except in the toilet. He pressed hard with his hands, but his cock now stood up firmer, as Levi kissed down his nipples, his shapely belly that was slightly bloated from the day’s piss, and his trail of dark, lightly scattered pubes. As Levi’s tongue probed downward into the crevice of his ass, Eren’s cheeks flushed – the moment was far too embarrassing, with his bladder as full as it was.

Levi ignored all this, to see Eren lose his control was possibly the first on every list he has ever made, and slicked slowly up his ass, feeling the boy’s smooth, shaven hole clench around his tongue.

“Do you feel full, then?” Levi smirked, rising up, his mouth wet as Eren’s ass puckered in the cold. “Full enough to spill?”

“Don’t tease me like that.” Eren’s eyes flickered sideways, his cheeks red. “You’re worse than Jean.”

Levi pushed forward, grabbing the bottle of lube from the counter and coating his fingers. He pressed them to Eren’s ass, feeling the eager hole accept his finger. Eren squirmed, his lips scraping against his teeth as his bladder felt even more full, the pain tingling into his arousal as well. He was going to piss any second – oh fuck, a dribble trickled down his cock and he prayed that it was merely precome. Levi however, hissed through his teeth at the lack of control, and his eyes flashed as he began using his fingers roughly, pressing them into the warm heat as Eren threw back his head, sweat beading on his forehead as the pressure in his bladder grew further.

“Fuck, I’m going to blow just…just fucking looking at you like this,” Levi’s eyes glistened as he rose, and positioned his cock at the entrance of Eren’s waiting ass, poised to enter. He breathed in lightly, and pushed in, the wet heat enveloping him entirely. Eren had never felt a pain like this, his bladder threatened to burst but his cock was hard, and Levi began to slide in and out of him, pausing when he was in entirely, and Eren’s moan rang loud within the room.

“Fuck, fuck, Levi…I’m gonna cum…” He whined, his hair all over his face and his bladder bloated. “No, fuck, I’m going to piss, it’s coming, Levi…you’re in me.. I’m”

Eren wouldn’t have come so easily in normal circumstances, but this time, he was tired and over-stimulated, his bladder and prostrate both at it’s capacity – and a spurt of come shot out of his cock and landed on the white sheets – the first soiling. Eren breathed harshly through his teeth and his eyes rolled in intensity, before more wetness shot out. Levi saw a thick golden stream arc out of Eren’s cock before it sputtered to a stop, Eren’s fingers clamping down on his member, but it was too late, the piss glistened on his body. Eren almost shrieked as he continued pissing freely, the liquid spurting out again and again till he managed to stop it but Levi was cumming, swearing harshly as he shot his seed in Eren’s tight ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you pissed…you fucking just lost… you pissed…” Levi moaned, his cock still in Eren, his sweat dripping down on the heavily blushing boy. He pulled himself out and watched as Eren squirmed on the bed, the sudden sex loosening his muscles and intensifying the urge to piss right now as he lay on the sheets, the first droplets of piss still scattered across his body. Levi sat up, and stroked Eren’s damp hair, smirking as the boy whined.

“Levi…” he whispered, embarrassed as Levi got up from the sheets and put on his pants. Eren’s cock was soft now, and lay on his thigh. A small trickle of piss dribbled onto the sheets from him before he clenched his legs again, still adamant not to loose control. A whine escaped his wet lips, and tears escaped his eyes as he began to piss himself in earnest on Levi’s sheets, his hands still on his limp cock. Piss escaped in a thick stream and puddled on the sheets, covering his desperate hands.

“Hey, hey, that’s enough…” Levi warned, but Eren continued urinating freely, now not giving a damn as piss ran from his cock onto Levi’s sheets. It was, after all, Levi’s own fault. for making him do it. He pushed downward, emptying the last of his bladder in a series of short spurts, enjoying the horrified look in Levi’s eyes.

“My sheets….”

-

-

-

Armin has been having quite a lot of sex dreams recently. However, he woke up today and felt around his tight white briefs, there was definitely a wet spot there. He switched on the light, illuminating the dark bunk room (Eren was snoring, and Bertolt and Reiner were missing) as he stared down at himself. His tiny cock stood at attention, and there was a circular yellow stain on his briefs.

“Come on,” he whispers to himself, terrified that someone would wake up and see, a dribble of piss dripping down his ass at the fear he felt. He was still however, aroused at the dream, his small penis excited and standing up in his briefs. His cock tingled at the strange situation and Armin slid his stained briefs off, throwing them to the side as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations on his cock. He lets a dribble of pee out, and a little more, watching it dribble out of his tiny cock in the dim light, and suddenly his control breaks as a long spurt shoots out, wetting the floor.

He pressed the pillow to his penis, and moved against it slightly, although his bladder begged him to empty the rest of it in the urinals. He humped upward, biting his lips so he wouldn’t make any noise Eren would hear, and fucked the pillow softly, his need to pee intensifying along with the pleasurable sensations. Armin humped the pillow a few more times before he moved it aside, and his hand only needed to stroke twice before a small dribble of cum shot out onto his thighs, and he began peeing almost immediately. But he was too hazy to care, and watches as the warm liquid trickled onto his thighs and in the bed, the stream gaining thickness and moved upward, creating a small fountain in the light. Armin lay back down and continued peeing, feeling the warmth grow around him, before drawing the now cold sheets around him.

He’d wake up early to clean, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment to tell me how my english is as it is the third language ive learned and i dont much write in it! also comment if ur liking the story!


End file.
